


Antichrist

by tealpassion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Trauma, dissocation, skelebros, you're gonna have a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealpassion/pseuds/tealpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wished he could feel numb again, but he couldn't understand how he managed it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a while. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, enjoy :~0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wished he could feel numb again, but he couldn't remember how he managed it before.

 

 

The entire thing was a blur to him, now that he thought about it. The barrier being broken, Climbing out of that god-forsaken mountain, taking in the air with his friends, no, his family, and seeing the sun rise for the first time. Seeing the sky, the real sky...

After the first monsters had come to the surface, there was a national panic. Sans could've sworn if Frisk hadn't vouched as their little ambassador, the monsters would've been painted as vicious criminals, and there'd be folk songs about how if you didn't get to bed before 8:00 the evil fish demon and her cohort, tall orange skeleton executioner would come into your room at night and rip your teeth out.

They had been relocated to remote area in the countryside, away from humans. As a penance to the war for sealing them there for years and destroying their home, all monsters were given places to live among humans. Of course that wouldn't mean all humans would accept them as they came, but that was the least of their concerns. They were out of there. They could start again.

He hadn't known how to feel these past few days, truly. He was happy, yes. He had been smiling, laughing with his friends, you know, "enjoying" life. However it was like...his feelings didn't register with him.

He couldn't even begin to process how he was feeling like this. He just blanked out, in shock. He didn't feel extreme emotion, he didn't feel morbidly depressed and hanging onto hopes that seemed 10 million miles away with a hand full of broken fingers.

But he didn't feel happy, either.

He knew it was only 6:00 pm, but he decided to end the day early anyways.  
As he walked upstairs, he held onto the rail, his hand grazing the wood. It felt different. The carpet padding on the floor was different, the house was different, even the air on the surface was different from the air in the underground.

Everything was different.

The others thought it was different because they lived their entire life underground, subdued and oppressed.

It was different for Sans, because he wasn't fearing for his and his brothers life every day. He didn't have to worry about resets (hopefully) or no sickly flowers coming to whisper him thoughts that only inhabited the deepest, sickest parts of his mind.

By the time he got to his room, he realized he was just staring at the door instead of going in. He lifted his hand to twist the doorknob. He hadn't noticed he was shaking before he felt the knob jingle along the vibrations his hand was making. Why was he so nervous? Just get it over with already. He was beginning to feel frustrated at how sluggish he was acting. He knew he was lazy but he knew how to open a damn door by himself.

He thrust the door open. He was greeted with the sight of a not too big but not too small room, with white walls. There was a bed placed off to the far right of the room for him to sleep on but that was it.

He noticed the window was open, a window seat to be exact, casting a cool breeze in his room. It wasn't howling outside, but it was a good crisp 40 degrees. He walked over to the window seat, and peeked his head out. It was nice to feel the air on his face. He didn't have skin, so the sensation wasn't like how other monsters would feel it, but the flight vibrations it sent through his skull were soothing. He could hear cars driving distantly, 'We're probably placed near a highway' He thought. A remote highway, at that. There weren't many houses around, just country for miles. It was nice. Settling in a secluded area where there weren't many humans around. There were lots of trees surrounding the area too, he could probably set up a swing for Frisk. Sans grinned at the thought.

"Brother!" Sans blinked, disturbed from his thoughts. He looked down and say Papyrus waving happily at him.

"Hey Pap." He smiled, raising his hand.

"I see you found your room! Are you pleased with your little window seat?"

"Yeah, this baby's pretty comfortable. Maybe I'll set up shop here instead. You can have my bed instead."

"Brother No!" Papyrus screeched, "You know how I feel about beige bed sheets!" He paused. "A-and because it's your bed too, of course! And everything you sit on appears to have crumbs on them afterwards and you know how I feel about swiffing crumbs off bed sheets!"

"Guess that would be kind of a..."  
"Sans no."  
" _Crummy_ situation to be in."

Papyrus groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands, screaming that he had 'No brother' and that from now on there would be a curfew for how late you can make Puns. Sans responded to that with saying it would _dawn_ on him soon how futile his attempt are. Papyrus summoned a 2 inch baby bone and chucked it at Sans. It missed.

  
After that exchange, Sans felt a little better. He was just getting over the shock of a new time and place, that's all. He flopped on his bed and sighed, he didn't bother to take off his hoodie, he felt better with it on, in fact.

'Things were looking up. It would be ok.' He thought before dozing off.

He knew it would be.

* * *

  
"Sans...Sans...Sans!"

Sans eyes flashed open. He saw his brother standing over him, shaking his shoulders. Sans Rubbed his eyes, "What...What is it bro?"

"Sans it's me! Don't you remember me?" Papyrus cried.

If Sans had eyebrows, he would've furrowed them. "...Yes? I know who you are. You're my brother."

"Don't you remember me? Don't you remember me? It's me, It's me..." Papyrus hung his head, Sans couldn't see his face. The atmosphere around him seemed to blur between the lines, his surroundings turned dark, until there was a single ray of light, illuminating him and his brother. Sans felt terror creep up on him, though he didn't know why.

"Papyrus-" Sans started.

"It's me, Sans!"

He froze, the too familiar voice sinking deep into the core of his heart and enveloping him in fear. Sans wanted to close his eyes. he didn't want to look. He didn't want to see this, but he couldn't look away, it was only then he felt vines at his feet holding him down, that he realized he could not run away either.

Papyrus raised his head slowly, Sans felt pure terror as he came eye to eye with Sans, Papyrus's face distorted grimly into a nightmare.

" _It's me, your friend Flowey!_ "

 

Sans shot straight up, eyes wide. No no no, it couldn't be real. He wasn't back underground he wasn't alone he wasn't with Chara anymore it wasn't _reset_ -

Ah.

He scanned his surroundings, the white plastered walls, the beige bed sheets, the windowseat, his hoodie, it was painfully obvious what had happened now. He had another night terror.

Sans's dreams had never been pleasant, sometimes they were filled with nothingness, sometimes they were filled of the worst things imaginable. Unspeakable, horrible things, sometimes even making his reality not seeming as bad.

He groaned, and put his hands in his head. Of course even when he was safe, his brain would turn on him with his same old paranoid delusions.  
But things were different this time.  
Things were different, right?  
There was no way that flower would be here now, there was no way that the resets were even a possibility anymore, he was ok, of course he was.

It would be ok.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> :~) Don't know how good I am with cliff hangers, but if you want there to be more you can expect it. This will be an on-going fic.


End file.
